Another Hogwarts Story
by KingAleksander
Summary: Kris is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hate putting my own characters on this site, but I will live, because this is probably the longest story I have ever written. GeorgeXOC FredXHermione


**Before I start I would like to announce that, although she is in a pool in the beginning, it is actually winter and the pool is under a heating spell for the students. Also, Kris is a girl. Thank you, have fun.**

My name is Kris and I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a seventh year and I was sitting in the pool that no one used. They said it was haunted. Haha, they make me laugh. I was leaning against the edge if it when two hands clasped down on my shoulders. I slowly looked to my right and then to my left, seeing Fred and George, the Weasley twins. I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked, in the most polite tone I could muster. I didn't see what they would want with a Hufflepuff like me. They laughed and said, "For you to help us get back at Malfoy." I raised an eyebrow at them, "How?" George, on my right, spoke. "You have friends in Slytherin; you can get them to get dirt on him." "What do you want to know?" I asked. "Anything we can use against Malfoy." I pulled myself out of the pool right where I was, and stood up, stretching, and then looked back down at them. "Meet me at the other pool at 9 AM tomorrow morning." They nodded and I walked off. Just before I walked out of the room, I heard them high-five.

The next day I woke up early, got breakfast, and went to meet them at the pool. They were already there. "So what did you find out?" Fred asked. They sat down next to me and I told them. "He's afraid of water, unless he's showering. Oh, and he has nightmares about ferrets. _White_ ferrets." They nodded and, laughing, ran to breakfast. The next day word spread around school that Malfoy had a bucket of water dumped on him, and he screamed like a little girl. There were also rumors about a ferret in his bed. I saw them in the Great Hall, laughing with all of their friends about it. I sat in my usual spot at the front of the table, closest to the teachers. I finished before the big crowds of people started leaving and started my way towards the door. I was halfway there when someone stuck their foot out and tripped me. I hit the ground head first. I laid there for a moment before seeing two shadows looming over me. "Need a hand?" Fred asked. He and George pulled me up and walked me out of the Great Hall. I hesitated for a moment before saying, "…Thank you." They just smiled and stood there as I left. I started to walk towards my DAtDA class before being pulled into an empty classroom. Whoever grabbed me threw me into a wall and I smacked my head against it. I groaned before they picked me up again and someone punched me in the stomach. "This is for telling them those _stupid_ things." I glared at Malfoy and said, "I thought they were pretty funny." He slapped me for that. "Shut up!" he all but yelled. I flinched and he slapped me again across the face and pushed me out of the classroom.

Right at someone else's feet. I groaned and tried to pick myself up but then realized I couldn't feel my hands. Someone yelled and I heard Malfoy scream and hit a wall. Then the person picked me up and started running towards the hospital wing. I looked at the person's face and gasped. It was George. And Fred was not far behind him…..us. He laid me on the bed and I was examined. She gave me a potion and I was knocked out soon after.

I woke up hours later and heard someone fighting. Two people actually. And then a third voice jumped in. "You're going to wake her up! Be quiet." It was George. I opened my eyes and looked at the people fighting; Fred and Malfoy. I tried to glare at Malfoy but couldn't. Instead I ignored him. George turned and looked at me. "Now you've gone and done it! She woke up." George growled at them. "What do you care?" Fred and Malfoy said at the same time. They both flinched, visibly, and backed away from each other. George rolled his eyes and Malfoy backed out of the room, not daring to turn his back on them. The door shut behind him and Fred looked at George. "I have homework to do. Take care, Kris." Fred walked out also. "Why'd you help me again?" I asked him. "I did it because you're a cool person." "You've only known me for two days. Plus, I'm a loser." George shook his head and tried not to laugh. "Look, I have a lot of homework to do, and you're allowed to go to your dormitory. Let me walk you back?" he asked. I nodded and sighed. He walked me all the way to the common room before leaving for his own.

Four days later I was lying in a chair by the side of the pool when someone coughed next to me. I didn't respond and they did it again. I opened one eye and looked at the girl standing next to me. "Can I help you?" I asked. She gave me a Look and said, "Excuse me." "You're excused." I said. She gave me The Look, but a lot more intense. I closed my eyes and ignored her. This time she tried to yank my long, red hair. It didn't work and I just laughed, not giving in to her demands. She finally huffed and walked away. I smirked and sat up. Fred and George walked over to me. "Don't you know who that is?" Fred laughed. I shook my head. "That's Pansy Parkinson." I laughed, then stood up and grabbed my bag. "I need to get going." I left and they took my seat.

An hour later I could be found by the Black Lake. I was writing in my note book when someone yelled my name. My pencil slipped and I cursed under my breath. George ran up to me, Fred not far behind. "Emergency meeting in the Great Hall." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I grabbed my things and stuffed them into my bag along the way. We slipped into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, forgetting the fact I was a Hufflepuff. "It has come to my attention," Dumbledore started. "That some students," his eyes flicked towards the Slytherin table. "That some students have been using an Unforgivable Curse in their dorms. Due to this saddening fact, I shall be investigating, but classes will continue." Dumbledore dismissed us.

I walked by myself back to my tree by the Black Lake and sat down. I thought I heard someone approaching but dismissed the thought. A few minutes later I saw snow start to fall and I fell asleep, not caring. It wasn't until someone picked me up by my collar that I awoke and sleepily looked at the person. Draco Malfoy growled at me and I kicked out at him. He used a binding spell and I couldn't move. I cursed and glared at him. His goons came out from around the tree and I gave up and stopped trying to struggle. I was thrown over a broomstick and a moment later felt the air rushing by me. We stopped and I felt myself hanging over in mid air; someone holding me by my robes in the back. I took a chance and opened my eyes. We were over the Black Lake; it's winter; he wanted to drop me. I wanted to struggle, but the binding curse forbade me to. I felt his grip on my coat slacken, and I sucked in a deep breath. I looked towards the shore of the castle, hoping for anyone to help me. No one was there; I gave up and waited for him to drop me. The binding curse was still on as I hit the freezing water, and I sunk. I accidentally let out my held breath and, instead of trying to fight, I closed my eyes and let go. A moment later I felt someone's arms around my waist, the binding curse being lifted, and the surface getting closer. We broke through the water and I sucked in a breath. Whoever had saved me got us both to the shore, and someone else was waiting there for us, it seemed. Malfoy lay unconscious under a tree, and when I looked at the faces of the people helping me, I was shocked. George was holding me and Fred was watching us worriedly. Fred and George saved my life, again. Someone from inside the school was shouting, "Get a Professor!" I passed out a few minutes later, George still holding me, and wondering how they always seemed to be around when I needed them.

I wasn't sure how long it had been when I finally woke up. The first thing I noted was George sleeping in a bed next to mine. We were both wrapped up tightly, and his hair was slightly frazzled from the water. I sighed, trying to remember all of the details from … whatever had happened. Fred was sitting between us, watching George. "Worried?" I asked hoarsely. His head snapped up and he looked at me for a moment, before studying George again. He nodded and sighed. "Is he going to be alright?" I questioned him. He just shrugged. I thought before speaking, "How long have I been out?" "Two days…" I gave myself a half-smile and sighed. I let myself fall back into slumber.

The next day when I woke up Fred wasn't there. I'm guessing the teachers forced him to go to classes. George was still there, of course, but he was sitting up; facing the other way. "Are you alright?" I asked, looking at his back. He didn't seem surprised at all that I was awake, and he just stood and walked over to me. George sat down on my bed and we started talking for a while. Fred came in after classes and told us that Dumbledore wanted to talk to me. George came with us.

I walked into his office, Fred and George trailing me, and stood at his desk. "Sit, sit." He smiled. I did and so did the boys. "Kris, do you know anything about the Unforgivable Curses being used in Slytherin?" "Yes, Sir." "Can you tell me who is using them?" "Yes, I can, Sir." Professor Dumbledore gave a motion to continue. "It's Draco Malfoy and his goons; and of course a few of the girls." He nodded and dismissed us.

"Well that was fast. What now? Do we go back to the wing, go to our dorms…?" I asked. "I'm not going back just yet." "I'm going back." Fred and George said at the same time. Fred gave his brother and me, which shocked me, a hug, before walking towards the portrait in the wall to go back. "I was going to go down by the lake." He hesitated. "Do you want to come with me?" I smiled shyly and nodded. So we walked down to my normal tree and sat, and then we talked.

'My normal tree' became 'our normal tree' not long after. We started meeting there every day and a couple of days later, we were discussing the N.E.W.T.s that were to come. We were standing next to the lake, looking out at the frozen waters (it had frozen over a day or so after Malfoy dropped me in). I shivered, but stepped closer to the shore. George stayed behind, as I slid onto the ice. He gave me a worried look, but I assured him I would be fine. It got colder the farther out I went, and yet I kept going. I was halfway across the lake when someone slid into me from behind. We both toppled over. George rolled off of me and I laughed. "I thought you didn't want to come out here." I said, trying to stop laughing at his dis-shelved look. "Well, I had to make sure you were safe." I rolled my eyes and stood up. I extended a hand to him and pulled him up as well. We stood there for a moment until I shivered.

He took off his coat without me noticing, and slipped it over my shoulders. I smiled at him and we skidded towards the shore.

Fred wasn't there this time, so we walked to dinner alone. I ate with the Gryffindor's, as usual, surrounded by my new friends. Mostly just Fred and George though.

I stood up to leave, saying goodbye to Fred and George, and leaving, alone. It wasn't until I got to the common room that I noticed I still had George's coat. I sighed and told myself I would give it back to him tomorrow. I walked up to my dorm by myself, as usual, and changed into my night clothes. But before I climbed into my bed, I put his jacket back on.

The next morning someone was yelling, which is why I woke up. One of the girls was screaming about not having some earring, and she was claiming some other girl stole it. I sat up, and looked at the girl complaining. "Shut up will you?" She looked at me, appalled that the quiet freak would have the guts to stand up to her. I rolled my eyes and got ready for the day. I grabbed my bag and put in my books that I would need for the day, slung it over my shoulder, and walked out towards breakfast. When I walked into the Hall, a bunch of heads turned. I was used to this, as this has happened every morning for the past month.

Fred and George were already there, so I sat down with them. Well, more with George. I had his jacket wrapped around me still and ate a small breakfast, not really knowing why. George watched me worriedly all morning, through our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, after which we had separate classes. I went straight from my Potions class to our tree next to the Black Lake, deciding to skip lunch. I knew that if anyone wanted to find me they could, they would know where I was. It was still cold out and I shrunk closer to the tree, sinking myself into George's jacket.

His jacket was really warm and I felt myself getting drowsy, even though I knew I should get back to lunch or to my class, whatever time it was. But at the moment I didn't really care and my eyes closed before I knew it.

It must have been a couple of hours later that I woke up because it seemed darker, later, somehow. I felt someone's arms around me and I instantly recognized who it was. I checked my watch to see it said 3:30 in the afternoon. I nudged him and tried to wake him up. "Hey…" he groaned sleepily. "Hey." I smiled. "We should get to class." I stated. I tried to stand up but he pulled me back down. "We don't have classes." I sighed, knowing not to fight. Instead I wondered how he knew I was here and not in class…And I also vaguely pondered how I came to be in his arms. _Whatever_, I thought. So I moved back into his chest and we both fell asleep.

Only to be woken up an hour later by a very angry Snape, a seething McGonagall, and a very sorry looking Fred. I sighed, but made no attempt to move. "Well? Get up!" Snape cursed. I stood up quickly and George was right behind me, in more than one sense. McGonagall grabbed George and pulled him away, while I was given detention for skipping classes to be with another student. Snape practically dragged me away and took me to the common room before departing. I sighed and went to my dorm, crashing on my bed. Once again, I noted I had forgotten to give his jacket back.

So an hour later I walked down to dinner, along with everyone else in the school. I sat at the Hufflepuff table, hoping to not get in trouble for sitting at the other table tonight. George came over to me and asked, "Why aren't you sitting with us?" "I don't want to get anyone in any more trouble." He sighed, and before I could make an attempt at getting away from him, I was already at his table. I sat between George and Fred as usual, but ate very little.

"What's wrong?" George asked me. I shrugged and took a small bite of my chicken. I looked at his red jacket, bright against my pale skin, and sighed. I pushed my plate away from me and thought about the torturous night to come.

George and I weren't dating but we were very close. "Got detention with Snape?" I nodded, "You got it with McGonagall?" He nodded as well. After a few minutes of eating, nibbling in my case, in silence, we both left, so we could get there in time. It was a lonely walk to the dungeons.

My detention was spent cleaning out cauldrons, without magic.

When I was finished I sighed and started walking back, a very short distance, to the common room.

The next morning when I woke up, I duly noted that it was Saturday. I got dressed in my normal clothes, threw George's jacket over my shoulders, and walked out of the common room before anyone else. Only a few people were up, Fred and George not included. So I went and sat down by our tree as more people began to wake up. I stood up and shivered. Then I put my bag down and climbed into the tree. As I sat there, watching people walk past inside the castle, two people came waltzing towards the tree. I pulled my wand out of George's coat, used _Accio_ to get my bag, and took off his coat. Then I used a hovering charm and made his coat go to him. He looked slightly alarmed but took the clothing anyway.

They continued walking towards the tree and looked around for me. "She has to be here." George mumbled. They turned towards the lake and I jumped down silently. I backed away around the tree, hoping they didn't see me, when I was grabbed from behind. I yelped and he laughed.

Suddenly, a large group of people walked by, and their leader sneered at me. I gave Malfoy a dull glare, and we started walking towards the school. "Hey, shrunken head!" (DO NOT ASK) he yelled, making it clear he only wanted to bug me.

"Yes?" I spun around. He stalked up to me, but Fred and George didn't leave my side. I straightened my posture and kept my face void of all emotion except boredom. "Got the bodyguards around full time now? How much are you paying them? Because we all know they need it." Before I could strike back, George coolly answered. "No, actually, she isn't paying us anything." "Oh. Really now?" It seemed he couldn't think of a response. I rolled my eyes and turned around. "Come on." "So how's your family doing…Is your sister still in the hospital? Oh, what about your parents, have they gotten their minds back yet?" I breathed deeply, trying to ignore the comment. He told his friends, "Her family is a bunch of blood traitors, just like the Weasleys." That snapped it inside of me. Just as I raised my fist, Professor Snape came around the corner. "Is something going on here?" Before Malfoy could say something stupid to cover himself, George spoke up. "Sir, he was insulting her and her family. Calling them blood-traitors…" he trailed off. "I understand." He walked slowly towards Malfoy. "As much as I hate to do this, ten points from Slytherin," he nodded to himself. "I do think a detention, and a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, will work. Now, go on, get to breakfast." Malfoy and his group slid past us. Snape followed them. I burst into tears before running off. "Kris!" George yelled behind me. I ran into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and hid myself in the back. Myrtle left me alone, but a few minutes later, my tears still running freely, George burst in. He immediately found me and sat next to me, pulling me into him. I calmed down a few minutes later. I took a deep breath, and tried to speak. "I'm sorry. You-you didn't have to come after me. I would have been fine, eventually. Besides, I have no reason to be crying…" "But I couldn't let you do that. You needed someone, and I'm here. And yes, you do have a reason; he insulted your family and you. " He smiled down at me. "Come on, let's get to breakfast." He pulled me up and the whole way there he had an arm around my waist.

This is how we ended up in our present scenario. Standing in the middle of the open doorway, with all of the school looking at us; his arm still around my waist. I gulped and we headed towards our usual seating. He had to pull his arm away to eat however, and I sighed inaudibly. I got a glass of orange juice, a piece of toast, and an apple. The boys, of course, loaded their plates with all kinds of food. I flinched at this, but took a bite of my apple. Ron smiled at me from across the table and I smiled back. Harry, Ron, and Hermione finished first and headed towards the library. I finished as well, but didn't leave. A few minutes after they had left, George and Fred stood up. I stayed seated, wondering if I should stand up or not. "Are you coming?" George asked. I turned my head to look at him, "I guess." He smiled and I walked out with them. "So, where to?" Fred asked. You know, I noticed he hasn't been talking much lately. "Who's the girl, Fred?" I asked out of the blue. He looked surprised I would ask. "Ermynee…" he mumbled. "I'm afraid I didn't catch that." I said. "Hermione…" he said slightly clearer. I didn't gasp, I didn't laugh, just nodded. George, however, reacted differently. He took it coolly, but jumped on him and hugged him. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He let Fred go and we kept walking. "Seriously, where are we going?" Fred asked. "_You_, dear brother, are going to talk to Hermione about you-know-what, _we_," -he pointed to himself and I- "are going alone." Fred shrugged and headed towards the library. George grabbed my hand and we walked the other way. "Kris…I need to talk to you." "Shoot." I said, looking up at him. "Not here…Come on." He pulled me towards our tree and we sat down. "Look…Next week Fred and I are leaving. We're setting off fireworks near the fifth year testing room and then we're taking our brooms and leaving." I nodded slowly, trying to take in the fact that he was leaving. "Okay." George looked shocked. "What? No fight for me to stay?" "It's not as though you'd stay if I did." I said, standing up. He did as well. "I suppose you're sick of Umbridge?" He nodded. I started to walk around the tree to the other side. "I understand." I said, looking him in the eyes. "You, um, could come with us if you like." "I'd love to" -for a moment he looked happy- "but I want to finish my schooling. I'll see you off though. I won't tell a soul your plan." He nodded, looking slightly down, but smiled nonetheless. He took my hand in his and we walked to the courtyard.

People were scattered around, and I noticed Fred and Hermione sitting in a secluded area. She was nodding slowly, but she also seemed to disagree. George and I went over to a tree on the side, and he sat down. I stood, leaning against the tree, watching the people around. George coughed and I looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" He patted the ground in front of him, and I sat down there. He pulled me in between his open legs, against his chest. I sighed. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "I'm just going to miss you is all." He held me tighter. "I'm going to miss you too." It was his turn to sigh. We fell into a comfortable silence, listening to other happy couples laughing and having a good time.

(We're switching into Normal POV for this scene)

Kris closed her eyes and drifted off to a light sleep against George's chest. George was still watching the other couples, including Fred and Hermione, now sitting and laughing. He looked down as a leaf drifted into her hair from the tree. He brought a hand up to her head and took hold of the leaf, gently pulling it from her long, elegant, bronze-colored hair. He distantly wondered if her lips were as soft as her hair. He began running his fingers through it.

(Kris's POV)

I felt someone playing with my hair as I woke up. I was never really very deeply asleep, no, I was just tired. I shivered and felt him pull me even closer than before. I tilted my head up to look at him, and as he looked out into the distance, I noticed he looked slightly worried. "What are you thinking about?" I questioned. "Nothing…nothing…" I let it slide this time and we went back to silence. "What are _you_ thinking about?" he asked a few minutes later. "School…people….life…I don't know." He nodded and I noticed Hermione leaving the courtyard and Fred walking towards us, trying to stifle his laughter. I glared at him. "Bro, I hate to break this up," –he made a general movement towards George and I- "but we have detention at eleven, so we need to get our things." George nodded and I stood up. They walked away and I sat back down where George had been, leaning against the tree, and I closed my eyes. Fifteen minutes later I stood up and walked back to my dorm, plopping down on my bed, and waited for lunch, so I could see George.

There wasn't a bell, so I couldn't know when lunch hit, but I noticed people swarming around a person, lying on the floor outside. I saw a head of ginger hair and jumped up to run outside. I slowed to a jog as I got nearer, and heard murmurings among the crowd. 'Malfoy' and 'Weasley' were used a lot. I pushed my way through and saw Malfoy standing at the edge of the inside of the crowd. Fred was lying unconscious in the middle. Malfoy had his wand in his hand, and Fred looked as though he hadn't even seen this attack coming. It appeared as though Fred was attacked with some sort of charm, and he was bleeding from his forehead and a gash on his arm. I ran over to him. "What are you all standing around for? Can't you see he's hurt?" I yelled. Malfoy looked frightened, and obviously he knew he had done wrong.

Someone ran towards the teacher's office and I sighed. The crowed thinned out and Malfoy slumped against a tree. Now we were the only ones left as I awaited a teacher to come and help. Fred was so pale… "I'm sorry." I heard Malfoy mumble. "Yeah, well you should be!" I snapped. He shut up and McGonagall came running. "What in the Devil's name happened here?" she asked. "I used a curse on him, ma'am." Malfoy said. She conjured up a black gurney. I helped her place Fred on it carefully and she told me to find the Weasley family. I ran to the Great Hall, hoping they would all be there for lunch, because it had already started. People stared as I ran down between the tables and skidded to a stop where they always sat. "Ginny, Ron, George, come with me." I said urgently. Ron and Ginny had been on the other side but I raced out of the Hall, with them not far behind. I nearly ran into the hospital wing doors, and I gently opened them up, despite my urgency to get them there. "What are we doing here?" George said in my ear. "It's Fred…" His eyes grew huge and he looked around the room frantically.

"He needs rest," Madam Pomfry said, coming out from behind a curtain. "But I'll let you see him, one at a time. Ms. Kirkpatrick, Mr. Malfoy is being held in the headmaster's office; he is being dealt with severely." I nodded and Ginny walked over to where Fred was. She slipped behind the off-white curtain and Ron and George pulled three chairs over to us, but I slid down the wall. "Is something wrong, Kris?" Ron asked. I considered for a moment but said, "No…no…" He went back to being worried about Fred. Ginny came out and George offered Ron to go. Ginny gave them both a hug and smiled at me before leaving. George stood up from his chair and slid down next to me. "He's gonna be fine." I nodded. A few minutes later Ron left and George went back. I heard them laugh, and knew I had missed out on a really funny joke. I shrugged. George sat back down in his chair and told me, "He wants to see you." I pulled myself up and walked back there. He didn't look as bad as he had when he was outside. "Fred," I hesitated. "Why did Malfoy attack you?" He shrugged, and frowned. A few minutes later he said, "I wanted to thank you." He smiled a genuine Fred smile and it was contagious. "You guys saved my life a few times, I still owe you, Fred. Even if I didn't, I would have helped anyway…" I looked at the wall. I heard George sigh and then he walked over to us. "Kris, we have to go." I nodded and stood up. We both gave Fred and hug and he smiled as we walked out.

We hung out for the rest of the day, watching the snow fall and just talking about life. We sat under our tree and the wind started to blow. I shivered and George pulled me closer. I noticed a pattern starting to form in the snow. It was swirling in a dented circle in front of us. I looked around to see where the spell was coming from. George nudged my shoulder and I looked in front of us. The snow had formed a heart, and in the center said 'George + Kris = Forever'. I smiled softly, and silently thanked whomever had done that. George pulled me closer and when I looked at him, he was smiling as well.

A week later; and a week closer to George leaving. He literally left in two days. I sighed and waited for lunch; I hadn't been out all morning. You know the drill, I woke up at ten, took a half-hour shower, and then had to do my hair and get dressed and everything. George turned me into a funky girl; but I know this summer I'll be playing sports again. It took me forever to get dressed and I had just flipped my hair over to get it right, when the girl I had yelled at the other day walked in. "What? Skipping lunch to lose another couple pounds? Is eighty not enough for you?" She glared at me and stalked up to me. "What? Getting ready for Georgy dearest?" I rolled my eyes and decided she wasn't worth my time. I walked out and down to lunch. I sat down at the Hufflepuff table and sighed. Malfoy's goons were laughing about what he had done to Fred. I glared at him, but then noticed he wasn't laughing or bragging. He took a quick glance at the Gryffindor table and I saw Harry nod at him. _What is going on?_ They both stood up at the same time and walked out of the Great Hall. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Kris Kirkpatrick!" I flinched at my name. Professor Umbridge was walking towards me. I was suddenly scared for my life. "My office. _Now._" She commanded. I stood up quickly, forgetting about lunch and stalked towards the door, looking over my shoulder at her. I was just about to walk out into the walkway when George and Fred showed up. George shot me a concerned look and I shrugged, and kept walking. She slammed the door behind us into her office and demanded, "What are those boys planning?" "What boys, Professor?" "The Weasley twins!" I flinched at her tone, but responded calmly. "I don't know what you're talking about, ma'am." "Oh, you know very well what I'm talking about." I heard two sets of footsteps outside her door. "I am afraid I do not." She raised an eyebrow and her wand. "Perhaps all you need is a little persuasion." I eyed her wand warily. "You wouldn't." "I would." She shot back quickly, as though she had been expecting this. I narrowed my eyes and I tried to think of something quickly. "If you don't tell me what they are up to, I will use it." I took a step back, and my brain stopped working. She raised her wand and pointed it in my face. "I really don't know!" That's a lie, because I really did know. I covered my face with my hands and she yelled, "Crucio!" I cursed and hit the floor, resisting the urge to scream. Someone banged on the door. "Open up." Professor Dumbledore's voice rang through the door. She looked momentarily frightened before opening it with her wand, not taking her eyes off me. She had hit my stomach with the curse, but it felt like it was still ringing throughout my body. Dumbledore strode in quickly and ordered her to his office. _Ha!_ He then told the two people who I had heard, to take me to the hospital wing. I gasped in pain when he picked me up, but he kissed the top of my head and told me I'd be fine. I had my arms around his neck and I whispered in his ear, "Shouldn't you guys be planning?" "We're done." he responded. Madame Pomfry was waiting for us and George placed me down on the bed. I winced, and he kissed my forehead before he was told to leave.

The next day was the last day I was going to be able to spend with George. I did my usual routine, and walked gloomily down to breakfast. My skin still burned where he kissed me yesterday. A loud clap of thunder hit without warning and I jumped. Only one person was around and his head was buried in a book; but before I knew it he was right next to me, and he had put the book in his bag. "Scared?" he asked. I didn't answer. "I could protect you." He said in what he thought was a seductive voice. Once again, I tried to ignore him. He made a move to put an arm around my waist. I pushed him off me. "Go away." I growled. "No." he said, walking back to me. I backed up but ended up hitting the wall. "I'll curse you." I said. He pinned my arms to the wall and I turned my head into my shoulder. "Let go!" "Come on…Don't be like this." "I said let me go!" I started to struggle, but it wasn't working. Who I thought was a bookworm, actually had muscle. I took a deep breath and I guess he thought I would let him 'protect me', but as soon as his hands let go of my wrists, I kicked him in the groin and slapped him across the face. Trust George and Fred to come into the hall at that exact moment. I stood over the kid, now in pain on the floor, put my foot on his stomach, and ground out, "Don't touch me. Next time I _will_ hex you." I cursed at him and looked up as I heard footsteps. He took this chance to run, and I let him. Fred looked mad, but George looked furious. I took a deep breath again and they ran over. "What just…?" Fred started. "I don't want to talk about it." I said quietly. I started towards breakfast again. "This is not how I wanted to spend my day." I mumbled. "It's rainy, some kid tried to take advantage of me, and it's their last day…Great…" I sat down with them at the table and grabbed a shining green apple. I bit into it and sighed. Swallowing, I said, "Who was that guy?" George shrugged, but Fred said, "Someone in Ron's year. I don't know who though…Hufflepuff?" I nodded, "By the color of his robes, yes." I looked over at the Hufflepuff table and saw him. I glared. Fred forced me to turn back around. I pulled my wand out of my bag and pretended to be looking at it. Fred and George gave me a curious, and yet knowing, look. I turned around and pointed it at the boy from my robes. "Impedimenta…" I whispered. People all around gasped as he was thrown off his seat and into the table behind him. People laughed, including us. I quickly put my wand away and bit into my apple again as though nothing had happened, but I was still laughing silently. He pulled himself up and Umbridge stood up and called attention. "Who did that?" she said, instilling fear into the students. People were looking around, and I copied, hoping not to get caught. I put my apple down and looked back at her. She was scowling now, and she looked like a half-human toad that smelt something funny and hated it. "I will find out." She said, before returning to her seat.

I high-fived Fred and George under the table, and saw the kid was looking around anxiously. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and sipped it. "Was that you?" Harry whispered across the table. I smiled knowingly, before wiping it off my face as Umbridge walked by, deciding to walk through the students. "Miss Kirkpatrick, do _you_ know anything about that?" "Nope." I answered lightheartedly, and smiling at her. She scowled again and continued walking through the tables, students glancing at her as though she would blame them. I finished my apple and my juice and stood up. "I'm going to the tree." "But it's raining." Fred protested. "Eh." I smiled. "I'll see you later."

I walked out of the Great Hall alone, and used a charm Professor Flitwick had showed us to keep water off. I kept the charm on under the tree because of the water slipping through the branches. Ten minutes later, George and Fred came running through the rain. Obviously they hadn't listened that day in class. I rolled my eyes as they sat down on either side of me. I waved my wand and they were dry, then I preformed the charm on both of them. "She's good, Fred." "Yeah, we ought to keep her around." Fred agreed. I gave them a Look and they laughed. "So, it's our last day with you, what do you want to do?" George asked. "Why is it up to me? It's _your_ last day." They both considered for a moment. Then, at the same time, mischievous smiles appeared on both. "What are you think-?" I gasped as George picked me up. They started walking and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Not funny." I mumbled. George laughed and kept walking. "Where are we going?" I asked. No one answered me. "I'll bite you." I glared at him. He still kept walking, and Fred tried to keep his laughter in. George still wouldn't respond. I didn't really want to bite him…I sighed, and put my head on his shoulder. A few minutes later he stopped and I looked up. We were in a secret passage way somehow. I don't know why. It was dark until Fred said, "Lumos." It was a stone hallway that obviously led somewhere else. George still hadn't put me down. He faked to drop me and I hit him. Fred sat down and George sat next to him. Meaning I was sitting in his lap. I sighed and didn't fight, knowing it wouldn't have done anything. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "Well, it's quiet." Fred shrugged. "You should go get Hermione." George suggested to him. Fred rolled his eyes but stood up nonetheless.

He left through the hidden door and George smiled. "What?" I asked. He said nothing, but just kept smiling. Fred slipped back into the room with Hermione, even at her protesting because she wanted to study.

I laughed and ten minutes later, I was still on George's lap, and Hermione was next to Fred, and we were chatting animatedly. I snuck a glance at George and he rolled his eyes at us. "Dude, we're girls, what do you expect?" I asked, hiding my laughter. We heard an announcement ring around the school. "Will Fred and George Weasley, Kris Kirkpatrick, and Hermione Granger please report to the headmaster's office?" Dumbledore said. I stood up along with Fred and Hermione, and pulled George up. We slipped out of the secret room without being seen and people pointed and whispered as we walked past. "Whore…" I heard someone mutter as I passed. I stopped walking and turned around. "You, uh, got a problem with me, buddy?" He looked frightened and I noticed it was the boy who had tried to take advantage of me. I sneered at him and turned around to keep walking. George had stopped and so did the other two. I rolled my eyes and we continued our trek to Dumbledore's office. "Ah," the goblin on the right said as we approached. "We have been expecting you." "Go in." the goblin on the left said. The door spun open and the stairs spun upward. I knocked on the door and a voice from inside said, "Come in." I glanced worriedly at them before pushing it open and stepping inside, the three of them right behind me. "Have a seat." We sat. "I have gotten word about you four being up to no good. I don't believe them at first, of course, but I have to investigate, nonetheless." Dumbledore explained. Fred laughed, "Did Malfoy tell you this?" Dumbledore nodded solemnly. I glared at Fred to shut up. He did so. I told Dumbledore we didn't want him involved and that no one was going to get hurt. George started to say something about the plan and I dug my nails into his palm. Dumbledore sent us away and I glanced at the time on my watch. I said, "I'm going for a walk." I jogged down the hallway until I was out of sight and then I broke into a sprint. I ran through the courtyard and people stared, then I slipped out into the open air and headed for the Whomping Willow. I said a spell that stopped the tree's movement and proceeded to slip in. After a minute or two of crawling through the pathway, I climbed out of the trapdoor and into the Shrieking Shack. Harry had told me what happened here two years ago, and the footprints were still there. I spotted the piano on the other side of the room. I smiled and walked over to it. Running my fingers down the keys to make sure they all worked, I began to play. I fell into the music, letting everything go and my problems wash away, until someone cleared their throat. I was abruptly torn out of my trance and looked up. Blaise was standing in the doorway from the stairs. He looked about to laugh, and I glared at him. "What do you want?" I snapped, standing up from the rickety black piano seat. "Well, I got word you were headed over here, and I had to check it out; Draco's orders." I tried to walk past him but he put an arm out. "Let me pass." "No." I backed up to the piano. He took a step closer. I devised a plan quickly. My midnight blue eyes flashed to the other door beside me; his followed mine and he took a step to the door, trying to block it. I took a step closer and he warned, "Don't even think about it." He took two steps to the door and seemed not to notice this left the stairs open. He spoke, "You know, being a blood traitor is almost as bad as being a Mudblood." He seemed to be trying to distract me. "It's better than being a slave to Voldemort." He glared at the mention of the name. I inched closer to the door without him seeing. I smirked to myself and looked toward the door, acting interested in something outside. His attention was gone from me for a moment and I took this as my chance. I bolted. "Hey!" he yelled as I slammed the door behind me. "Colloportus!" The door locked. I slammed the trapdoor as though I had gone down it and hid under the stairs. He finally got the door open and ran downstairs, slipping through the trapdoor after me. I heard him scream as the tree tried to hit him and laughed. I opened the trapdoor myself and climbed down.

The sunlight hit my face and I climbed out, making sure to freeze the tree before running. I had missed half of lunch and slipped into the Great Hall, happily noting Blaise was not there. George waved me over and I sat down, glancing around nervously. "Where were you?" he asked. "I've been running from Blaise. If anyone asks, I've been with you the whole time, okay?" "Okay." He shrugged. I grabbed a sandwich and bit into it, trying to calm my breathing, as Blaise burst into the Great Hall. Heads turned and he pointed, leading Professor Umbridge straight to me. "She left the grounds! She was in the Shrieking Shack!" I raised an eyebrow at him and stood up, clearing my throat. "Excuse me, but are you trying to suggest I am a troublemaker? I am aghast." I said, sarcasm leaking into my words. "But you did! I caught you." He defended himself. Fred and George stood up. "She's been with us for the whole day, ma'am." Fred said, addressing Umbridge. George shot a look to his fellow Gryffindors, and they all started nodding and agreeing, whether they knew me or not. I shot a look at my friends in Hufflepuff and Slytherin. They nodded as well. Someone in Slytherin shouted, "She's been here the whole time." Blaise snarled and left. 'Thank you.' I mouthed to the people at the other tables who had helped. "Thank you." I said to my friends at the table. "Hey, it was no problem. We couldn't have you getting in trouble on our last day." George said, whispering the last part. "I just hope he can't find any proof I was there." I was silent for a moment. "The piano!" I said, shocked. "I was playing it, they'll see it." "They won't check." Fred reassured. I believed him grudgingly and continued eating. The clock ticked away as I finished. I pushed my plate away, not having eaten much, and still some left on my plate.

**Most of the day went by quicker than I'd imagined. Unfortunately, I hadn't seen George as much as I'd liked to. I strolled down the corridor and approached the large moving staircases. _I've been here a million and one times but I still can't get used to the movement of these giant moving marble terrors,_ I thought, but shrugged it off and continued up the steps. I had conveniently contracted goose bumps as soon as I'd passed Malfoy. Either it was the cold, or Draco, but whatever it was** went away as quickly as it had come.

It was two hours until dinner when I saw George. He was jogging around the school looking for something. The lines on his forehead told me something was wrong. He nearly ran right past me, but skidded to a stop and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded slowly, not understanding what was going on. He sighed and let me go. "What is going on?" "Goyle spread a nasty rumor that …that you were going to kill yourself." He finished quietly. I gave him an incredulous look, but then turned my head and scowled at the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry walk past us, and he seemed to slow when he did. I turned my attention back to George, who looked relieved and then pulled me away. I stumbled at first, but he steadied me and kept pulling. "Where are we…?" I did not finish, because he paced in front of a wall, and a door appeared out of nowhere on the wall to our right. He pulled me inside and I gasped quietly. It was like a library, but much bigger. The best part was the small loveseat that sat in the middle of the room, all alone. George pulled me again, but gentler than the last time, and we sat down. "Is this the…?" He nodded.

"I have needed to do this for a long time, and now may be my last chance." He looked me in the eyes and put his hands on my waist. I stared back into his orbs of color, and felt weak. His left hand moved up to the side of my face, and then everything went in slow motion. His eyes were trained on mine, and we moved steadily closer to each other. Finally, our lips touched and the music started. No, seriously, music started to play somewhere in the room. It was like a scene from a movie; they kiss, and then they hold one another. An hour later we began talking. I could not stop smiling at him, and every little thing he would do, like ruffle his hair. Soon, too soon, it was time to go to dinner. We walked hand-in-hand and Hermione smiled from across the hall as we were walking. She and Fred caught up to us and we all walked together. The Great Hall was already almost full, and students were still pilling in when we got there. George and I sat down just as Dumbledore stood up to say a few words. "This is a most wondrous evening, for we have a new student. Her name is Gazella Kour, and she will be joining us for the rest of the year. On a side note, she will be in Slytherin." We roared with excitement, and I stood up to go greet her. "Hi, my name is Kris." I smiled. She smiled as well. She glanced at the Slytherin table, and her eyes lingered on the blond haired pale boy; Draco Malfoy. Uh oh, I thought. "Would you like to sit with me? If not, the Slytherin table is there." I pointed. "May I sit with you?" she asked quietly. "But of course! Come on." I took her arm and led her to our table. "Guys, this is Gazella. Gazella; this is everyone." They all smiled and shook her hand, and I sat back down next to George. He intertwined our hands under the table, and I smiled at him.

We all finished eating and George and I stood up. There was still an hour until curfew. We walked out to the Courtyard, and I happily noted no one else was there. We went through it to the outdoor hall, and sat on the stone. He put an arm around my waist and I sighed contentedly.

Half an hour later, the Sun was setting, and I moved into George. I laid my head on his shoulder and he pulled me tighter than before. "I'm going to miss you." He sighed. "I will miss you too." He pressed his lips to my head, and I looked up at him. He smiled down at me and pressed another to my lips. Another five minutes of silence had the Sun down and curfew was nearing. I saw Gazella passing us as we walked back to the main hall. I nodded to her and she smiled. George and I were forced to go our separate ways, and we kissed one last time.

That night, I climbed into bed, positively _dreading _the day to come. Midnight hit and the only thing I could think about was George; the only thing I could hear was his voice in my ear, despite the girl's soft breathing; all I could taste was him on my lips. I sighed sadly, finally feeling sleep take over.

It was Sunday morning. I groaned. George and Fred were setting the fireworks off at noon, and when I glanced at the clock, I sadly noted it was already ten. Jumping out of bed, I took a faster shower than normal, and used a charm to straighten my hair. I grabbed a piece of toast before the food disappeared, and went outside, hoping to find him. I spotted him across the courtyard, looking over plans for today. I walked over to them silently and changed my voice to be like Umbridge's. When I spoke, they both jumped about a foot in the air. "What do we have here?" Fred glared at me and jumped up to tackle me to the ground. George rolled his eyes and I spoke again. "Good morning, boys." They smiled at me and George gave me a kiss. They continued where they had left off, me sitting and watching, not really understanding as they discussed the plans. "What do we have here?" a voice screeched behind us. "Nice try, Kris. You already got us once; it won't work again." Fred said. "That…wasn't me." I said slowly. Fred looked up, and George and I turned around. Umbridge was leering over us, glaring at the piece of parchment between us. "Well? Hand it over!" George did not; Fred did not. "Ma'am, the exams should be starting. You should go." Fred said. I was too fear-stricken to speak in their defense. She reached down to grab the parchment and I jumped. "Those are mine, ma'am." George pinched my leg through my jeans. I shot him a look. "Nonetheless, all shall have detention, for discussing the destroying of personal property." I sighed. "Yes, ma'am." We all mumbled. She grabbed me roughly by my hair and I yelped as she pulled me up. George growled, standing up and offering a hand to Fred. She did not take her eyes off them, and did not let me go as she dragged us all to Filch. When she found him, she threw me roughly to the floor and told him to punish us. I gulped and George grabbed my arm to pull me up gently. Fred was glaring after her, and George was glaring at Filch. Filch rasped, "What should I do with you?" he asked himself. He took us down to the Dungeons and locked us in a cellar. "Great…" Fred mumbled. The only source of light was a very dim candle in a corner.

Five torturous minutes later, Filch came back with three people; Malfoy, Gazella, and another Slytherin. They chained us to a wall, and I was on the outside, as well as Fred. We were above ground level, but still could be face-to-face with anyone. Gazella was locking the chains that held my hands over my head, and she brought her face close to mine as the others finished. "I stole the key. Give me time; I will be back." I nodded weakly and she left with them. Five minutes of silence went by before Fred spoke. "What did she say?" "She's going to get us out…" I looked to my left and saw nothing but darkness. I did all I could to shrink away from it, and even closed my eyes to get rid of the things I could see that were not really there. A tear slipped down my cheek, and George seemed to sense my fear. He moved his hand as much as he could and wrapped it around mine. He calmed down, but the time seemed to drag on forever. Finally, footsteps could be heard, and when the door was opened, I gasped at the light, shutting my eyes even tighter. The clinking of chains was heard and someone dropped to the floor. The other did as well; I wasn't sure who it was. Then, my chains were loosened and I fell. George caught me around the waist and steadied me. "Thank you." I said, to both George and Gazella. "Don't mention it." Gazella said. George nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist. I rubbed my wrists and we walked out of the dark room. "Gazella, can I call you Gaz?" She thought for a moment. "Sure." We got up to the ground floor and glanced around. "Boys, are you still up to the plan?" I asked. George nodded and looked at Fred. "Yeah." He grinned. Gaz left us to go somewhere, and we all walked towards the testing room. George and Fred split the supply in half and put it in their pockets. They were very small, after all.

I walked away, but not before hugging Fred and kissing George. "Good luck." I whispered. I went around the corner and they summoned their brooms. A heard the popping of the fireworks going off, and the laughter and screams from the room as they entered. Soon as the plaques crashed to the ground I walked back into the hallway, pretending to be stunned by the mess. She glared at me, and then was nearly trampled by the rush of students, eager to see the finale. I rushed after them as well.

They spun in the air and a giant 'W' appeared in the sky, before disappearing in the afternoon sky. Filch and Umbridge stormed to me, and I backed into the crowd. Right into Ron, who spun around, the smiling slipping off his face. He glared at them, and grabbed my arm. "Let me have her. She conspired with them!" Umbridge hissed. "No." Ron said simply, his face going blank. Then, Harry collapsed. Simple as that, and the attention was off of me. Ron tightened his grip on my arm and ran. "Get a few days worth of things from your dorm. I'll send the rest soon." He said, pushing me towards the common room. I did so, throwing it all into a bag I had, and met him back in front. "Fred and George are going to be staying at the Leaky Cauldron; floo powder; Umbridge's office. Let's go." He pulled me once again and he got into her office. "Send them my regards." He said, handing me the powder. I nodded, and announced, "The Leaky Cauldron." Just after, as I began to move, Umbridge lunged into the room at Ron. I fell out of the fire and hit the floor. The three people in the room looked at me strangely, and I sat up on the floor. George and Fred burst in the front door, high fived, and cheered. George went to go order a butter beer when Fred stopped and looked at me. "Kris!" he yelled, running over to me. I pulled myself off the floor and looked at them. "Hi." I said weakly. "What are you doing here?" George demanded. "Ron…Last minute…Umbridge…" I struggled to get my thoughts together. Umbridge lunging at Ron was frightening, and I prayed he would be alright.

True to his word, three days later my trunk arrived, along with a letter.

_Kris,_

_ I am fine, no need to worry about me, okay? Hope you are doing well, but beware, Umbridge will try and find the three of you. Tell Fred and George to save their money until you are all of legal age. Harry is fine as well, in case you were wondering. He and Hermione both say hello. _

_Oh, and Gazella says hello as well. She also apologizes for having to lock you all up, but hopes that helping you escape will make up for it. _

I absently rubbed at my wrists.

_Do not send a reply, as all the letters are being watched now. I will send another as soon as possible. _

_Love, _

_Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Gazella_

I opened my trunk and a package was on top of everything else. I opened it up, and inside were three small mirrors. I looked back and the letter and noticed something else.

_P.S. The mirror is not a mirror. We all have one, so all you need to do is say one of our names. Fred and George each get one as well. _

I smiled. I would 'call' Ron after dinner. I handed George and Fred their mirrors, and explained them.

Two months of waiting passed, and I got another letter from Ron.

_Kris, Fred, and George,_

_Oh, man! You will never believe what has been happening here. Care to know? Well, I will tell you. _

_Gazella admitted, a week ago, to having a crush on Draco. He found out! And you know what he did?? He asked her out! I mean, Draco, of all people. (She has got me calling him Draco now, sorry.) _

_They are steady now, sadly, but we are all happy to see her happy. How are things on your end? Don't write back, of course. Just mirror me after dinner. _

_You know, when Gaz told us, she did the funniest thing. _

And the scene played in my head.

**Gaz stared intently at the ground at her feet. "Who is it, Gaz?" She jumped. "Nobody." She mumbled. She turned her head away from Hermione, flicking her black and white striped hair into her face. "Gazella…" She flinched. "Raco Mlfoye." "I'm sorry, what?" Hermione said. "Draco Malfoy." She said louder. Her face flushed a brilliant red, completely different from her normally pale skin, and Hermione smiled.**

I almost laughed.

_Her face was bright red! Hah, I and Harry walked over and her face stayed that way for five minutes, and she refused to let anyone talk to her; until Malfoy approached her at dinner. And once again, her face was red._

_Goodness, she sure is shy. _

_Anyways, it's dinner. Talk to you later!_

_Ron_

I smiled at his letter. He always knew how to make me feel better. I put it on the small nightstand next to my bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling. "Kris!" I opened my eyes, not remembering closing them, and looked at the door. "Yes?" I called. "We got the space for the shop!" they announced. I jumped up and flung open the door. I smiled. "We start tomorrow." I hugged them and they ran down the stairs. I smiled and shook my head at them. 'Boys will be boys…' I turned my head to the window after shutting my door and saw the blinding light from the Sun.

I sat on the windowsill. "Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime…for a moment like this…" I sung out, forgetting others could hear me if she desired to do so. I closed my eyes and drifted into my own world. I was thinking of George, the song still running through my head, until I was jolted out of it by hands on my shoulders. "Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this." I hadn't realized I was still singing. He looked me in the eyes, and leaned down to kiss me.

The next day approached and we began to get some work done on the premises. A full day of hard work had the outside painted a bright purple, mingled with some other colors. As soon as we were done, I left to go take a shower. I could only hope the boys did as well. We worked on the inside the next day which was easier, because we could all use magic. Having a small room on the third floor meant we could leave the Leaky Cauldron and stay here. We also fixed up the stairs, so we could walk on them.

That evening after dinner we moved our things to the room in the shop, and for a month after we were working on the shop. Finally, the day before opening day, I told George that I should go. I had done what was needed, and needed to find myself a place to go.

He grabbed my wrist as I turned around and spun me back, and I ended up in his arms. I growled into his chest. "You always have a place to go; as long as I love you, which is forever, you will always live here, whether physical or not." I blushed. "Come on," he continued. "We need to get ready for tomorrow."

I gave in, following him to the back room. We finished stocking the shelves and went to bed. I sighed as I lay down. Sleep came quickly, as excited as I was for tomorrow.

Morning came quickly as well. Dawn broke through the small window next to my bed, and I sat up quickly. The guys were gone. I rolled my eyes and got up, grabbing some jeans and a t-shirt. I changed and ran down the stairs. They were on the first floor, fixing up a few things so it would be perfect. "Good morning." I smiled. "Good morning." Fred said, turning to face me. George apparated and I sighed. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor and George was leaning over me. I glared jokingly. "Good morning, Gorgeous." I rolled my eyes and smiled. I leaned up to kiss him, and he pulled me up. "Three hours until Hogwarts shows up. What should we do?" Fred asked, walking over to us. We walked outside and locked up shop, deciding to walk to the Shrieking Shack.

Halfway there, rain began to pour down. We were out in the open, and in three seconds flat, our hair was plastered to our faces. We all laughed, and Fred apparated back to the shop; our home. George smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me.

The rain just kept coming.


End file.
